


Meeting Spiderman (Spidey / reader)

by AnnabethBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter / reader, first work in english, nothing really serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/pseuds/AnnabethBarnes
Summary: After a weird meeting, you start asking yourself who could be the youngest Avenger.





	Meeting Spiderman (Spidey / reader)

Meeting Spiderman (Peter / reader)

 

At first, you didn’t think about what you were watching. Was it even possible to be true? To be the real world? An hour ago, you were in your high school running to catch your bus and now you are in a dark alley, between two trash-cans, and in front of a guy half naked.

How was that even possible? At least you were not face to face and you could only see his back. His legs were trapped in a red and blue suit and he was desperately trying to adjust his sleeves while he was on his phone, screaming about something you didn't understand. Of course, you were surprised, who could have imagined something like that happening to you?  You were a normal girl, going to a boring high school full of boring students just like you. You were not the type of girl pictured in movies or books and the only “incredible” thing you had done in fifteen years on Earth was surviving your father’s meals (yup, he wasn't a great cook). So how was it possible for you to stand in front of what must be Spiderman? Or at least someone with a very similar suit.

And if it was Spiderman the chance of discovering his true identity was incredibly high.

“Shut up! I know I’m late but Miss Goozman didn’t want to let me go. I’m on my way.” He screamed has he put on his right sleeve.

You gasped and hide behind a bin. You didn’t want to be seen or to disturb him, he looked quite clumsy and how could he manage to change if he had spotted you watching him in this situation.

“Yes, I know I must have done my homework earlier, but you know what happened yesterday, I had to help” He was now putting on the second sleeve and started to turn.

You didn’t really know why but you sat and closed your eyes. Thinking about what was happening you realized you had missed your chance to discover his real identity. Fuck, it could have been fun to know that. At least you could have something to gossip about with your friends.

“What? How can I be not alone? I am alone! There is no one with me.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. How can his friend know you were here? You showed a hand to signal your presence, what else could you do after that?

You were trapped.

“Hello... hm... Didn’t mean to interrupt you or something, you’re just on my way home.” You said without showing.

Footstep comes near you and suddenly you were in front of the Avenger guy, entirely dressed up by this time, mask on his face.

“I guess you were right. I talk to you later.” he said. “So ... what are you doing here?” he asked before helping you to get up. You couldn’t help but noticed his voice seems familiar, just like if you had heard it a million times before.

“Nothing particular, I was on my way home and I have to take this way. That’s when I found you here, putting your suit on"

Even with the mask on you could see he was shocked and paralyzed. He started mumbling for himself and shaking.

“WHAT? You’ve seen me without my mask? FUCK! You know who I am.”

“No! I... I just hide here, don’t know why by the way, but the truth isI have seen nothing relevant.”

“But you’ve seen me changed?”

“Only your back.”

He stopped gesturing and looked in your way.

“Do you promise me to keep this for you? I have to keep my identity secret.”

“Of course. Sorry to have disturb you.”

He took your hand and shook it as if you had a deal. Then he just disappeared, leaving you alone in the alley, asking yourself if you hadn’t dreamt everything. That’s when you noticed a backpack attached on the wall with what was looking like spider web. With a gasp you realized it has your high school’s key ring on it.

Spiderman was one of the students you were seeing everyday...

 

*

 

This thought hadn’t leave your mind in the last two weeks and you were always wondering who it could be. Obviously, it was a boy, but half your high school was filled with them. Keeping an eye on your science project, you took your notebook from your backpack and start making a list. You were good at this kind of stuff, making lists and organizing your thoughts but you had the talent to get lost in your mind when you started doing it and that’s why you didn’t heard your teacher coming in your way and talking.

“(Y/N). (Y/N)!” he finally screamed at you making you jumped on your chair and letting your notebook fall. “What are you doing?”

“Hum... studying how light is attracted to black hole?” You said, not exactly sure if he would believe you or not.

“Wasn’t it your project last year?”

“It’s for me! She’s compiling her oldest notes for my project!”

Both you and your teacher turned to Ned, the guy seating at the opposite of your table next to Peter Parker. That wasn’t the first time he talked to you, since you were children you had been in the same class and now you were partner in physics, which was great because Ned was a genius and Peter was just fine too, when he show up at your meeting.

“Is that true miss?” Your teacher asked with a dubitative look on his face.

“Yeah, Ned asked me my notes two days ago, but I forgot. Really sorry dude.”

“That’s fine, I’m used to rely only on myself.” The guy joked before taking your notebook

Your teacher and turned back to Flash who had forgotten to turn off his benzene beak and was nearly burning his partner sweater. Turning back to your partners, you tried to take back what was yours, but Ned kept it in his hands and started reading it.

“So, what do we have here? Why are you listing all the names of the swimming team?”

Peter started paying interest at this time and looked over his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey, why is there Flash’s name followed by an interrogation point? Are you listing all the potential guys who can take you to the prom?”

“Absolutely not!” You started to blush and then grabbed your notebook before putted it back in your bag. “I wasn’t listing the swimming team or who I’ll ask to take me to the prom. That’s something else.”

Both of the guys sitting in front of you stared at you with interest, forgetting for a while what they were doing (which included working on what looks like a purple rock) and asked you to tell them everything.

“It’s nothing really, it’s just...” You remembered your promise and wanted to lie, but youalso remembered that you were not in trouble thanks to them. Plus, you didn’t know who Spiderman really were, so it was not like you were breaking his secret identity.

“Have you ever meet someone for the first time and thought you had met them before?”

Ned and Peter looked confused but then started laughing, not that they were laughing at you but more the nervous laugh you could have when someone asked you an embarrassing question.

“Looks like you’ve found your soulmate.” Ned replied after laughing. “Really, who are you talking about?”

“Spiderman.” You said while you were looking at your shoes because you were sure they will never believe you.

“Really?! You met him?” Ned askedwhile he gave a strange look to Peter. “What was he like?”

“You believe me?”

“Of course. That’s not the first time I heard aboutsomeone who met Spiderman. This dude had too.” he said, pointingat Peter.

“You’ve met him? When?”

Peter looked quite concerned and furious at Ned before stuttering “Well not really. He was in a gaz station and...”

“A gaz station? I didn’t know you had your driving license.”

“Not me, but my Aunt May does and...”

“Your aunt was there?”

It was his turn to blushed and looked quite confused but at this moment the bell rang and both of them disappeared in the hallway, leaving you alone in the class. Minding your own business, you followed them. As everyday, they were mumbling between them in front of Peter’s locker which was just next to yours. At first, you didn’t want to listen to them, but, after what Ned had said you were curious and payed a little more attention to their conversations.

“Dude! You didn’t tell me it was her!” Said Ned. “Did she know?”

“No, impossible.”

“Who knows what?” It was too hard not to interfere. An idea crossed your mind, but you refuse to consider it. It was impossible. 

They both freaked out and turned to you with a big smile on their faces.

“What are you talking about? Who is supposed to know something?” Peter said really fast.

“Yeah, who are you talking about?”

“You are weird” You said as you opened your locker. “But, that’s not something new.”

“Who are you to say this?”

“Well, I’ve been your locker’s neighbour for the past two years, so I know you act always like if you had a big secret to hide.”

“Us? Hiding something? We are open books” Peter said with an uncomfortable giggle.

“In fact, Peter wanted to ask you to go to the prom with him.”

A silence passed as you emerged from your locker, wondering if you had heard what Ned had just said.

“What?”

“Yeah! What... What are you talking about Ned?” Peter asked which was a proof they were absolutely not talking about that.

“Peter is too shy to ask you (Y/N) if you want to go to the prom butbecausehe saw your notebook with all those guys name he freaked out and thought you would never accept. I though you knew (Y/N) but he just told me you didn't and..." Started Ned.

“Yeah, thank you Ned but that’s not helpful.” Peter tried.

“What, don't you think (Y/N) is beautiful enough for you?” 

I turned to Peter to see his reaction. You were not the type of girl always wondering if you were pretty enough to go to school or something like that, but it was funny to see Peter blushing and trying to find something to tell you. In fact, you had never considered the idea of going to the prom with someone. Your friend Christie had asked if you wanted to go side by side because it was funnier to go with friends, but you know she wouldn’t mind if you told her everything after the party. So, you just waited to see what Peter was about to say. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more you realized you had never seen Peter this way. He had been your friend for two years and you had quite fun with him, but it was impossible for you to see it otherwise. It’s not like if he wasn’t good looking or kind or smart or funny or even interesting, in fact he was all those things and more but you just hadn’t thought about it this way.

“What?! No! (Y/N) is pretty and... and I’d like to go to the prom with her but...” Peter started before been interrupted by Ned.

“So that’s it. You’ll go together.” Ned decided. “Gotta go. See you in class (Y/N).”

“Ned! Wait, Ned!”

But it was too late. The guy had runaway and you and Peter were alone, together.

“Soooooooooo...” Peter looked quite nervous. “For what I’ve said...”

“Don’t worry. You’re not forced to go to the prom with me. There’s plenty of beautiful girls in this school. Choose one and I’m sure she will say yes.” You said without really thinking it, you just didn’t want him to be embarrassed about what Ned had decided for both of you.

“No-no, that wasn’t what I meant.” He started giggling. “But, we’re friends no?”

“Uh, yup. You saved my ass like a billion times from Mister Holksy, by the way he should understand that if students stop to take notes inhis class it’s because it’s boring, so we can say we are friends.”

“Do you consider our friendship based on me saving your ass from Mister Holsy?”

“Pretty much. In fact, it’s you saving me from Holsky and me saving you from Goozman.”

“Ok that’s a thing now. So, we’ll go to the prom as friends?”

“Yup. See you at 7p.m at your door.”

He was on his way to leave when he came back to you.

“(Y/N), am I not supposed to be the one taking you at your home?”

“Do you have a driving license since this morning?”

“No.”

“So, I’ll take you. See you Parker.”

For the first time, you were the one leaving the other alone with his thoughts and you felt like it was particularly cool to do so. You just walk away, after looking behind you to see Peter watching you.

 

*

 

You were in front of his front door, asking yourself if you had enough nerve to knock. The last month had passed in a blink and you weren't as ready as you thought about this evening. Once again, you looked at your dress. It looked like a regular prom dress, ending at your knees, with a soft blue fabric. Leaving your traditional running shoes for small heals, you felt like the girl next door in every regular movies teenagers were watching. You hated that feeling, Peter and you were just friend and the last month had proved it. Most of the times, when you had seen each other you had talked about your science project or who could be Spiderman, which had rapidly become a running joke between Ned, Peter and you.

“My bet is on Flash.” Ned said one morning as you were adding sugar to your mixture.

“Yeah? Mine is on Lucas.” You answered proudly.

“Him? Why?” Peter asked. He was the most sceptical everytime you had played this game.

“Think about it, the voice, the key ring... Everything matches.”

“Why would you recognize Lucas more easily than Flash?”

“Uh hello? Maybe because we dated for at least three months last year. I know what he looks like.”

“Naked?” Ned asked.

You blushed but then smiled, Peter was also blushing but with no real reason, that was kinda cute, just like if he couldn’t imagine you with a guy.

“He is a swimmer, I used to go to his training at least once a week. I’ve seen him half naked more than once. And he was in the Washington’s trip.”

Peter chocked on his orange juice and looked at you really surprised.

“You were in the Washington’s trip?”

“Yup, I practically die with the other in this elevator. Thanks God, Spiderman was here to save us.”

“Yeah, thanks God.” Ned said **,** giving a weird look at Peter which made you smile.

“Where were you at this time Pete? I can’t remember.” You asked innocently.

“Hum... In my hotel room. I’ve been hella sick the all trip.”

“Really? But, Liz told me you have seen her in the hallway the night we’ve been to the pool.”

“She must have dreamt it.”

Stopping what you were doing you looked at him dead in the eyes and smirked. Poor child, he was the worst liar you had ever met.

“Let’s say that then... Still, my bet is on Lucas.”

That was two weeks ago and now your bet was on Ned, just to make him scream, because it was funny to see, and also because Peter was always laughing when you said something like that. Last time was in sport, as you were all running, cheering Ned to follow you, the bet had just come out of your mouth and Peter had to stop running because he was laughing too hard to keep his breath. Ned wasn’t as pleased as he was.

“If I was Spiderman I would be smarter and already an Avenger.” he told you.

“Wait, Spiderman isn’t an Avengers? How do you know that?” You asked between two laughs.

“Just an impression.” Your friend replied before starting to run again.

 

Now it was impossible to escape, you were trapped in front of this damn door, a fist in the air, on his way to knock.

At least, that’s what you intended to do when the door opened up by itself, revealing Peter in a black suit that make him looks like a penguin, which helped you to feel better.

“Hey, your car is waiting downstairs.” You said with a smile. “Also, nice suite.”

“Thanks. May choose it for me.”

“Oh, is your aunt here? I want to say ‘hi’.”

“But...”

He didn’t have the time to stop you and closed the door as you were leading your path in the leaving room where May was knitting.

“Hi, sweetie, how are you? Waoh, you’re looking good. Where’s your date sweetheart?” She asked when she spotted you.

“Peter is my date.”

May looked at his nephew quite shocked and jumped out of her sofa, heading to the kitchen and then coming back with a small box in her hands.

“Crazy how boys are unorganized. Take that. Peter was supposed to give it to his date but since my nephew isn’t able to brush his tooth all by himself...”

“May.”

“What? You forgot to tell me (Y/N) was your date and you also forgot her flower.”

You were enjoying it while you were putting the flower (a white rose) on your wrist. You had met May three weeks ago when you had to work with Peter and Ned on the details of your project. You had brought cookies and the young woman and you had bound after you had talked about how weird her nephew was and how cooking cookies was the best way to lift your spirit.

“A picture and then I leave you. Or I let you leave. Haha, smile for the camera Peter. You won’t have a prettier date in forever.”

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!”

Nevertheless, as you came closer to the boy, you felt his hand on your waist and frozed a little. In fact, a part of you was frozen when the other was burning. That was weird. You slightly turned your head to him and discovered his eyes on you. That was just like if someone had light you up but from the inside, unboxing a great number of butterflies in your stomach. You blushed, and May smiled behind the camera.

“It’s a perfect one. I’ll send it to you tomorrow sweetie.” she said before kissing you on the cheek and opening the door. “Peter, make her dance at least. Don’t be stupid.”

“I know May.”

Once you were in your car you allowed yourself to breathe again. You couldn’t help but notice how nice Peter smelled and giggled a little as the engine started working. Peter kept his eyes on the road all of the way till the school and only talked from time to time, but mostly small talk. When you headed to the room, Ned noticed you and came along the way.

“Hey, looking good Ned.” You said as you give him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush a little.

“You’re not bad yourself. Pete, you look like you’re about to throw up.”

That was true, Peter was really pale and as you noticed it you couldn’t help but placed a hand on his forehead. He wasn’t hot or something but that was a thing you had always done when someone looked sick, you had to check if he was alright. Both Peter and Ned looked at you in surprise, it wasn’t like if you had always acted like a best friend but the way you placed your hand on his forehead was definitely more tender and affectionate you had ever been with anyone else in the school.

“You don’t seem sick to me.” You said removing your hand because you could guess why they were staring blankly at you. “I love this song.” You addedjust to change the subject.

“You do? I must honour my promise to May. Wanna dance (Y/N)?” Peter asked.

“Sure. That’s why I’m here.”

Ned looked at both of you heading to the dancefloor. Peter placed his hands on your waist as you placed yours on his shoulder slowly moving. _Perfect_  by Ed Sheeran was playing in the back and you couldn’t helped but hummed the melody which make Peter smiled.

“I didn’t know you were the romantic kind (Y/N).”

“That’s because I’m not. It’s just that I like this song.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s calm and peaceful.”

He smiled a little more and then look at you in the eyes.

“So, have you discovered who Spiderman is?” he asked when the song ended and _Feel it coming_ started.

“I think I have.” You said really serious. “Actually, I should have guess a long time ago but, you know, meeting him the way I have is quite intimidating. I think that’s why it took me all this time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah ... This guy isn’t like the other. He does what he thinks is right for everyone and want to help as many people as he can. Also, I’m pretty sure he keeps his identity secret just to protect someone he really cares about. Like his aunt, maybe. Just guessing.”

“Why his aunt? Why not his mother or father? Can’t he have parents?”

You looked at him dead in the eyes and smirked, gosh this guy was really the worst liar on Earth.

“Peter. I know you are Spiderman.”

He stopped dancing and looked at you in shock, you hadn't expected him to react any other way, so you just calmly waited for the storm.

“You-you... What? No! I’m not... I mean... How could I.... It’s crazy... Wha-what?”

“Pete, it’s alright. You can tell it to me. It’s not a big deal.”

“How... How did you discover it?”

“Because of your bag. And also, all your secret conversations with Ned. Then when we were talking about the Washington’s trip it clicked in my head. You are never here when Spidey shows up and you never have an explanation. Also, I remembered Spidey's voice sounds exactly like yours and that was it. It was so obvious. I knew you and he were the same person.”

“Fuck, I should have stopped talking the minute Ned told me you were here.”

“How Ned was aware of my presence?”

“Camera, there is camera everywhere in this suit. Mister Stark is quite nervous about me being killed on any mission.”

“You are an Avengers?”

“Hum... Not officially, but Happy must call me back.”

“That’s... fucking cool. You know Captain America?”

“Yeah, beat my ass several times.” He said. “Coolest thing in my life.”

“And Bruce? How is he?”

“You mean Hulk? Scary.”

“Is Black Widow as badass as I think?”

“Even more. You haven’t seen her beating Clint Barton.”

“I want your life.”

He started laughing before you both stopped dancing still talking about the Avengers and his secret life. That was really interesting, and you couldn’t stop asking questions about everything, like, you wanted to know everything about his superpowers and his relationship with the rest of the team.

“What’s Ned’s role in all of this?” You asked as you took a beer from behind the bar -gosh those students weren’t really smart if they thought no one had seen them-.

“He is my guy in the chair.”

“Your what?”

“The guy giving me all the information I need on the suspect or the situation or both. He is essential.”

“I bet he is. What would be a hero without his sidekick?”

“Who is a sidekick?”

Ned had appeared from nowhere, a lemon juice in his hand and a piece of cake in the other.

“You. Spidey is lucky to have you by his side.”

Ned gasped and looked at Peter.

“Did she know I know that you know Spiderman?”

“Ned, I know Peter is Spidey.”

“Holy crap! And what do you think of it?”

“That’s the coolest thing ever! I mean, I know Spiderman! He is in my class and we work on the same science project! Gosh that’s so cool. Can I try the suit one day?”

“What? Calm down guys. And no, the suit doesn’t work like that it’s made for me and not...”

“Pleaaaaaaase. I’ll bring you cookies.”

He stared at you for a second, considering the eventuality.

“Ok. But Mister Stark must absolutely not hear about that. And you must keep everything for you.”

“Why would I tell someone who you really are when I can fangirl with Ned?”

“Gosh... I’m pretty sur I’m gonna regret this...” Peter said with a smile on his face.

 

 

*End* 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Need to thanks MagicClem a million times to be my beta-reader. Alson, as you may have guess, english isn't my mother tongue so I hope their won't be to many mistake, if so, let me know in the comment I will change it.   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
